Hidden
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: Deeks and the team have a new case. The woman in the middle of the case has caught the eye of a certain detective. But what is she hiding? Can Deeks handle this?


Because I've never read something like this before. I'm not saying it's not out there. I just haven't found it. I own nothing. Review and Enjoy!

* * *

"Mr. Deeks," Hetty said walking into the bullpen, "I hope that Miss Blye has filled you in on the case since you were late."

"Not yet," I said putting my backpack on the ground as Monty jumped on the couch, "Sorry, Monty got stung by a bee on our walk this morning. Turns out he has an allergy to them."

"Is he okay?" Kensi asked looking up at him.

"Yeah, just needed some meds and now he's getting some rest. Now, what's going on?"

Kensi shook her head at me before standing up from her desk and handed me a folder. Opening it up I saw an attractive woman's picture. It looked like she didn't even know the pictures were being taken.

She had curly brown hair that hit the middle of her back, her skin had a slight tan to it, her eyes were an amazingly beautiful emerald green, and her lips were naturally pouty and red.

From the pictures I could see that she was fashionable, but that wasn't the focus of her life. Truly she was a beautiful woman. I couldn't help but wonder what her personality was like.

"Suspect?" I asked hoping I was wrong.

"Victims daughter," Hetty said shaking her head, "She's being put under our protection. Mr. Callen and Mr. Hanna are with her at her home right now. Go relieve them."

Nodding my head I picked up my bag again, motioned for Monty to come, and followed Kensi to the car. Kensi was driving like normal which gave me time to look over the file some more. Maybe I could figure something out about her.

Turns out her name was Vanessa Kaplan. She was twenty-eight years old and was born in Santa Monica, but she moved to Los Angeles with her family when she was fifteen.

Her father was a Navy Seal who had been brought into our case a few days ago. An attempt on his life was made a the same day. Then yesterday he got a threatening note on his daughters life.

"We're here," Kensi said knocking me from my thoughts.

"Okay," I said before letting myself and Monty out, "I wonder how she feels about dogs?"

"Guess we're about to find out. If she doesn't like them Sam and Callen can always take him for the day."

Kensi led us to the front door before knocking calmly. It took a moment, but soon Callen was opening the door. He nodded slightly to us before letting us into the house and closing the door.

"Vanessa Kaplan," Callen said when we were in the living room, "Detective Marty Deeks and Special Agent Kensi Blye."

"Hello," Vanessa said standing up, "It's a pleasure to meet you. Aw, who is these sweetie?"

As Vanessa bent over to pet Monty I couldn't help but have my eyes follow her. Her ass was amazing. My mind instantly wondered what it would feel like to grab it as I pressed close against her.

"Monty," I said with a smile, "I hope you don't mind. He and I just got back from the vet…"

"Is he okay?" Vanessa asked worriedly.

"He just needs some rest."

"I have some blankets he can rest on while he's here. Bye Sam, Callen."

Vanessa rushed upstairs a moment later leaving me to stare at her as she walked. I had been here for less then three minutes and so far I figured out, besides how attractive she was, that she was caring.

"She's going to offer making you food," Sam said grabbing his jacket, "Take her up on the offer."

Callen and Sam left the house just as Vanessa walked downstairs with a puffy blanket in her arms. A smile bloomed on her lips as she laid the blanket out and patted it calmly.

Monty moved onto it slowly before laying down and staring up at Vanessa. She quickly jumped up and poured some water in a bowl and placed it a little bit away from the blanket.

"I don't have any food for Monty," Vanessa said turning to look at me.

"It's alright," I said smiling, "I have a little in my bag and I doubt he's going to want to eat a lot today anyway."

"Alright, would you two like anything? I can make some pizza."

"That sounds delicious. Need any help?"

"If you'd like to help me get everything out that would be wonderful. What do you guys want on yours?"

Kensi quickly said what she wanted before going to make sure that the house was secure. As Vanessa and I got everything out for the pizza's she told me how she had just graduated from Culinary school.

I couldn't help but laugh as we talked. I was right about Vanessa. She was a caring person, but not only that she had an amazing attitude and loved making jokes. She was perfect.

Part of me wished that I wasn't charged for taking care of her because I wanted nothing more then to kiss her senseless. She was everything that I wanted and I had just met her.

"Is this a normal Tuesday for you?" Kensi asked walking back into the kitchen.

"Yes," Vanessa said nodding, "I'm not much of a people person. I mean, I get along with people. Sometimes."

"Sometimes?"

"It's a long story. The pizza should be ready in twenty minutes. Do you guys mind if I take a quick shower?"

"No, we'll be here."

Vanessa smiled at us before going back upstairs. Once she was upstairs I turned to Kensi and sighed. Kensi was staring at me with a smirk on her lips as she started to chuckle softly.

Glaring slightly at her I fell into a chair. No, I couldn't have a crush on Vanessa. It was just too much. I was here to protect her from whatever bad guy was after her and her Dad. That was all.

"Deeks," Kensi said after a few moments.

"I know," I said running a hand through my hair.

Kensi opened her mouth to say something else when her phone rang. She quickly stood up and walked into the living room leaving me alone with my thoughts. Not that I wanted that right now.

"Hetty needs me," Kensi said walking back in, "I'll be back in a few hours. Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah," I said with a fake smile, "Everything will be fine."

"Deeks."

"Go, Kensi. Nothing is going to happen."

With a slight nod of her head Kensi grabbed her jacket and walked out of the house. Now Vanessa and I were alone and I wanted to do was going upstairs and join her in that shower.

Okay, maybe Kensi was right to be worried. I couldn't let my thoughts get to me though. None of this was right. I had to get Vanessa out of my head if I was going to survive this.

Running a hand through my hair once more I stood up and started to pace the kitchen. I had to find a way to clear my head. I wasn't in my house though so I had no way of knowing where anything was and drinking was out of the question.

I started to open up cabinets hoping to find a cup. Maybe a cup of water would help me get past some of this. Maybe I could just dump it on my head instead. Drown the thoughts out.

As I downed the water I heard car door slam from outside. My hand instantly went to my gun as Monty sat up. Motioning for him to stay I walked to the window and looked out of it.

Seeing three guys walking up to the door I wondered if they knew Vanessa before I saw one pull out a gun. Cursing to myself I walked quickly upstairs and into a random room.

"Vanessa," I said looking around, "There's…"

My eyes widened when I finally locked them onto Vanessa. She was standing there with only a towel in her hair. I could see everything. Her smooth chest, her lithe muscles, but mostly…I could see her penis.

"No," Vanessa said quickly wrapping the towel around herself.

"Go into the bathroom and lock the door," I said my voice soft, "Don't come out until you hear me say so."

Vanessa did what I said without looking up from the ground. I felt frozen for a second until I heard a knock on the door. Going into detective mode I quickly made my way downstairs and to the backdoor while pulling out my phone.

"Eric," I said walking to the front of the house, "Need backup. Three armed."

Before Eric could say anything else I hung up and took aim at the man closer to the door. They shared a look before he moved to kick down the door. Firing one shot I hit him right in the head.

The other two aimed their guns in my direction and started to fire. Moving so I was fully behind the wall I took a deep breath. I knew that I could take them down easily, but I had to try to keep one alive so we could talk to them.

"Are you alright, Mr. Deeks?" Hetty said placing a cup of tea in front of me.

"No," I said not even thinking of pretending.

After I shot the other two men I saw Callen and Sam drive up. Sighing softly I walked up to them calmly. They looked at the bodies while telling Eric that one of them was alive and that we needed an ambulance.

Now I was in the bullpen while Callen and Sam tried to find a new safe house for Vanessa and Monty. We had no idea how the safe house got compromised, but we hoped to figure that out before anything happened.

"And what seems to be the problem?" Hetty said calmly.

"Vanessa," I said picking up the tea.

"Is something wrong with her?"

"No, nothing at all. Wait, do you know?"

"Know what?"

"About…"

"That she is genetically male? Yes, I've been informed. Is that the problem?"

"No, of course not."

"Then what is?"

"I'm straight."

"And you have a crush on Vanessa?"

"Yes."

Hetty nodded her head calmly before walking around my desk so she was standing right in front of me. Staring into her eyes I wondered exactly what was going on in her head and what she was going to say to me.

"How did you find out?" Hetty asked her voice soft.

"When I saw the gun men I went upstairs to tell her to stay in the bathroom and not come out unless she heard my voice," I said putting the now empty cup down, "She was towel drying her hair and was completely…"

"Naked. Now, what did you feel when you first saw her like that?"

I stared at Hetty in shock. Did she actually want me to tell her all the thoughts that were in my mind when I saw her? Did she want to hear that all I wanted to do was take Vanessa in my arms and make her scream my name in ecstasy?

"Let me rephrase that," Hetty said calmly, "Was the first thing you thought about her being physically male?"

"No," I said shaking my head.

"Then do you think that I should take you off this case?"

Sighing softly I looked at the ground and wondered if she should. Vanessa had been in danger and all I wanted to do was feel her body against mine. Maybe I shouldn't be on the case.

At the same time though I realized that would mean I wouldn't be around her any longer. I wouldn't be able to protect her. No, I had to be on this case and keep her safe from whomever was after her.

"Here's her new address," Hetty said handing me a piece of paper, "Go."

"Thanks," I said taking the paper.

"And Mr. Deeks, do try to keep your head on this time."

Nodding my head I quickly went to my car and started to drive to the new address. I was going to have to see Vanessa at some point since I had left Monty with her, but that doesn't mean I was ready.

By the time I got to the safe house my mind was racing. What was I supposed to say to Vanessa? She would have told us upfront if she wanted anyone to know. Why was she hiding?

Knocking on the door I waited for the door to open before going inside. Sam cocked his eyebrow at me, but moved so I could go inside. Instantly I looked around hoping to see Vanessa.

"She's in the bedroom," Sam said calmly.

I nodded my head in thanks and moved so I was outside the room. There were no noises coming from inside as I knocked on the door. Hearing someone moving inside I waited nervously for the door to open.

"Agent Deeks," Vanessa said her eyes wide, "What…What are…?"

"Can I come in?" I asked softly.

Vanessa nodded her head slightly before moving aside. She closed the door behind us. I turned around to start talking to her only to see tears in her eyes along with fear.

I tried to figure out what was wrong, but I couldn't. Thinking back on my behavior before there was no reason for her to even be afraid of me. There had to be something else going on.

"Vanessa," I said softly.

"Please," Vanessa begged, "Please don't tell anyone about this. I'll do anything. Just please don't tell anyone."

"Why are you so scared?"

"I…I'm not…I'm not scared."

"Vanessa, talk to me."

Vanessa wrapped her arms around her chest and fell onto the bed. The tears had started to fall from her eyes by now. Staring at her I felt completely useless. That was a feeling I never liked.

Kneeling in front of her I rest a hand on her knee giving her as much support as I could without getting too close. Even as I kneeled there the only thing I could think of was tasting her lips.

"People don't normally react well when they find out," Vanessa said not looking at me, "Even my Dad hated it. Actually it wasn't until last week that he started talking to me again. Then this happened."

I opened my mouth to say something else, but an idea came to mind. Every time we had talked to her father he seemed very indifferent about everything. Almost like he didn't care.

"I'll be right back," I said standing up.

Going into the kitchen I saw Sam and Callen talking quietly to each other. I sat at the table and ran a hand through my hair as anger started to fill me. I hoped I was wrong, but I doubted I was.

"We need to talk to Vanessa's father," I said after a moment.

"Why?" Callen asked confused.

"I think he hired people to kill his daughter, but I guess he wanted it to look like it she was killed by people trying to get to him."

"Why would he do that?"

Opening my mouth to tell him why I remembered hearing Vanessa begging for me not to tell anyone. I couldn't betray her like that. No, Vanessa should be the one to tell them not me.

"I can't tell you," I said shaking my head.

"Deeks," Sam said staring at me, "You have to give us a reason or we can't bring him in."

With another shake of my head I stood up and tried to think. There was no way I could say anything. Hetty would understand, but at the end of the day it was all up to Vanessa.

"Deeks," Callen said standing up.

"I'm a guy," Vanessa said from the doorway.

Sam, Callen, and I turned around and stared at her. I could see the streaks from her tears and all I wanted to do was pull her in a hug. No one this beautiful should have their heart broken like this.

Vanessa moved slowly around us making sure not to get to close. She seemed so afraid of our reactions. I don't know what happened to her before, but she thought that we were going to hurt her.

Sam and Callen exchanged a look before Sam pulled out his phone and started to talk to Eric. Moving closer to Vanessa I sighed when she was stepped away from me once again.

"Please Vanessa," I said softly, "I don't care."

"I'm sorry," Vanessa said sniffing slightly.

"Don't be. I know that you're scared, but please. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Then what do you want?"

Sighing softly I looked between Sam and Callen before taking a few steps forward and molding my lips to hers. For a moment I thought that she was going to pull back and slap me, but soon she started to kiss back.

"That's what I want," I said pulling away, "I want to be with you."

"But I'm…" Vanessa said shaking her head.

"You're beautiful. You're kind. You're sweet. You're caring. You're everything I've been looking for. Please, Vanessa, go out with me."

"Okay, but please don't wear that shirt."


End file.
